


Blue is the Warmest Colour.

by sturidge



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU based on the movie of the same name (obviously).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue is the Warmest Colour.

There’s a boy, and he has the bluest eyes Makoto has ever seen.

The ocean in a warm summer morning isn’t half as beautiful – or half as deep – as those eyes, Makoto ever so often loses himself staring at them; he knows he should, he knows it’s wrong.

That doesn’t stop him from doing it, anyway.

The owner of those eyes sits right next to him in class. A quiet guy, doesn’t talk too much. Smart, though – very artsy, too. Sometimes Mako wishes he’d be so talented.

He also wished the boy wouldn’t look so sad.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes he stares at the boy in a way that makes he himself feel weird. It’s not supposed to be normal, this feeling – not for another guy, at least. His friends are always talking about the girls they want to shag, or the ones they already did.

Every once in a while one asks him when he’s gonna get a girlfriend; there are so many of them dying to get a shot at him. _Makute_ , that’s what some call him.

It’s cute, but he is not into them.

 

* * *

 

He _tries_ to be, though. God, he tries so hard.

He even goes as far as going out with this one girl – what was her name, again? Aki Yazaki, that’s what it was. She is cute and she likes him; really, _really_ likes him, but her kisses taste like sand, clogging down his throat – suffocating.

They try it out, once. Sex, that is. It doesn’t work, she is not pleased, and he is even more ashamed than before.

‘God, I’m so stupid.’

 

* * *

 

The night ends with him lying on his back, staring at the celling, hand down his pants.

His back arches, his teeth grit, sweat dripping down his neck as his hips trust against his fingers; a single word slipping through his lips.

_Haruka_.

 

* * *

 

Carrying on is really weird, after that, but at least Aki doesn’t tell anyone anything.

She’s a good girl, Aki; hopefully, someday she’ll find the right guy.

It’s not him, though.

It’s never gonna be him.

 

* * *

 

Nagisa – one of his friends – notices he’s been acting out of himself lately. He is not very perceptive, that kid, so if even _he_ notices, surely _something_ must be wrong.

Makoto waits for a pep talk, certain that Nagisa is rejoicing on the irony of him being the one getting scolded this time; instead, he finds himself being dragged to a more rainbow-coloured side of town.

He really wants to stop Nagisa half-way through, but…

Well, no. He doesn’t.

 

* * *

 

Mako is half-way down his third drink when someone stops by his side.

Like a scene straight-out of a cheesy American rom-com _. ‘_ _Of all the gin_ joints, in all the towns, in all the _world…’_

_They smile at each other; there’s that_ _spark_ _._

 

* * *

It’s ten o’clock in the evening, on a Saturday night, on the gayest bar of Iwatobi.

The party is raging outside, Nagisa is on the dance floor squeezed between two guys, already on his fifth shot of whatever it is he’s drink – even though he’s still underage, the little perv.

Makoto is still stuck on a restroom stall, though, with Haruka on his knees in front of him, his cock all the way down his throat.

His face looks like a work of art.

For a number of reasons, Makoto wishes it would never end.

 

* * *

 

It ends, though, in a bittersweet fashion.

Of course, it doesn’t end immediately – it lasts for, what, a year? Two?

They date for a while, even though Makoto introduces Haru as ‘his friend’ for his family (of course, Mr and Mrs Tachibana know there is more to it than that, and Mr Tachibana begins to leave condoms on the most strategic places possible); Haruka doesn’t much have a family, though, and the one he does, really doesn’t care who he brings home.

Their relationship lasts even after high school, when Makoto gets into a nice college in Tokyo, and Haru follows him there, working as a teacher for a swimming club. They work well together, for a while, and it’s nice to wake up with those beautiful blue eyes staring at him every morning.

But Makoto is growing up fast in his job, and he’s getting quite popular; while Haru is still stuck teaching little kids how to do a backstroke. Haru isn’t the kind that likes to hang out with other people, and Mako’s new friends think he is a bit of an oddball.

Their dinner nights together are cold, but not for lack of microwaved food.

They really have nothing to talk about anymore.

 

* * *

 

Haru is distant; Mako is alienated; he finds himself rethinking a thing or two.

About them. About himself. About life.

He confines his troubles to a friend, Chigusa, and she seems to understand it. All too well. They drink together, one thing leads to another…

He wishes it didn’t, though.

But by then it’s already too late.

 

* * *

 

Haruka leaves – because he should. Because Mako asks him to. His cell-phone number is deleted from his contacts, and the pictures they share together – Haru always looking grumpy, in a cute sort of way – left at the bottom of a box on his closet.

There’s an irony to it, of course; what with Haru helping him out of the metaphorical one and all.

It’s time to move on, though.

 

* * *

 

They meet again, about five years later.

Haruka’s team is up to the next Olympics, Makoto has a high-class job.

They end up back on a bathroom stall, but this time it’s not the same thing; Haru is with this other guy, what’s his name again? Rin, or something. Nice guy, bit of a douche.

The spark between the two of them remains, but that’s all that remains.

‘I’ll always love you’, it’s what he says, as their hands slip away from each other. ‘But I’m not in love with you anymore.’


End file.
